A Time Of Suffering
by HazardTheAssassin
Summary: Can everybody have a happy start? Join Hazard as he finally revels his origins that has been shrouded in mystery. But it's not going to be very good start for our snake assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Not-So-Happy Start

Skylanders ask me, what is my backstory? Well, I would either ignore them or simply tell them I am not going to tell them. And as far as origins go, none get as tragic as mine. It is similar to Cynder's, but a lot more depressing in my eyes. After a very long time hiding it, I think I am going to share it with all of you.

Just to let you know, I am not recent at all. I was recruited very early in what Eon calls, "The New Era". Before The New Era, hundreds of skylanders were present. Portal masters were very common. Then for some reason, they all disappeared. Portal masters vanished, and the skylanders were nonexistent.

Eon was the only portal master left. He sought out Skylands for new skylanders. I was an early one. I joined way before the events of Spyro's Adventure. Now that I gave you an A+ in your History of Skylands test, let's dive into my origin shall we?

It was quite some time ago. I come from a line of snake species buried in the corners of Skylands. Nearly nobody knows of us because very few have traveled into our lands. Those who have and spoke about it, well, nobody believed them and their tales were lost. That is also why there are no other snakes in the skylanders. No offense to Rattle Shake, but I don't consider him a pure snake.

Anyways, I really don't remember much about when I was young. The only thing I remember for sure was my eyes were different. My eyes back in the day were yellow and my pupils were circles. Not blood red and pupils shaped like tiny footballs like they are now. My look is still the same. I was still had very light brown scales and a pearl white underbelly.

Kaos once came to us and kidnapped me very young. He also came to where we lived, but nobody is going to believe him. Before we get distracted, allow me to continue. Anyways, I only remember waking up on a metal table in a dark room with a light hanging over me and my body completely paralyzed. I could only move my head.

I turned my head to the door and saw two figures come inside that everyone hates.

Kaos and Glumshanks.

**As we all know, I hate school, but that is not the point here.**

**I decided to make a story explaining the past of my OC, Hazard.**

**Practically, only about 3 people know who he is in detail, so why the heck not?**

**It was not intentional for it to be grim, but that is how it turned out.**

**I like writing grim things anyway (evil grin)**

**Anyways, thanks and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... In the next chapter.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hazard's New Era

I stared with a bitter hatred as Kaos moved closer to the metal table that I was on. "I don't know what you are going to do, but I can certainly tell you that you are not going to get away with this," I assured him.

"Oh, is that so? Well then I'll just have to...," Kaos paused dramatically. "Alter your memory," Kaos finished while chuckling sinisterly. I then started to scream and shout that I would regain my consciousness and I would find him and bring his reign crumbling down. "Glumshanks! Put him down already!" Kaos ordered his butler who was standing by the wall. He then put on safety goggles and slammed his fist against a button on the wall.

All I remember after that was a bright flash and Kaos laughing maniacally. Then everything went white. That was I could see. I could not see, I could not hear, I could not even think. I remained in this state for what seemed like eternity. After I woke up from this subconscious state, I wasn't the original Hazard. I theorized I must have been under for several years.

Also, my thoughts weren't normal either. I was not myself. "Good morning sleepy head," Glumshanks said as he was typing something into what seemed like a supercomputer. He scrolled his chair over to the metal table and explained what he had done. He explained that I was fitted with a modified M19 Arkeyan helmet made out of bronze and a cobalt alloy. It was molded into a shape that fitted perfected with my head.

Glumshanks then moved his chair and typed into the computer. A hologram then appeared in front of me. It was the helmet that I had. It spun around slowly. It had an obvious bronze color with pieces of a silvery-blue metal here and there. I had noticed that it only had holes were my eyes would be and a slim, long hole where my mouth would be. "We had the jaw part of it enchanted. It can curve and bend as you talk," Glumshanks commented as I continued to observe it.

"How is it powered?" I asked, in a curious tone.

"That was the tricky part," the butler answered as he changed the hologram. It showed a complex system of light blue circles that seemed to be connected with blue lines. "We took several power cores of Arkeyan Rip-Rotors and stripped them apart. We then took quicksilver power lines and coated them with a superconductor sealant to keep it stable. Quicksilver can tend to discharge power cores. We did not want that to happen," Glumshanks added.

"The heads up display that robots have was not compatible with you, so we had to mess with your head," He then explained. My eyes then widened, very worried. "Don't worry about it, man. We just hooked lines from the helmet to the occipital lobe of your brain, then we hooked transmitters to your eyes," Glumshanks explained. I then sighed, full of relief. "Also, your helmet was coated with an enchanted seal. It cannot be removed no matter what," He decided to add. I then nodded my head approvingly.

"But we're not done yet," He then added. We dowsed you with greens and blues," He said.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Greens increase your body strength, your muscle efficiency and endurance," the butler answered.

"And blues?" I asked.

"Intelligence, obviously. It increases sensory function and pain suppression. Makes you quicker to think, it's just amazing what these do," Glumshanks answered. "We made them viral, so they are permanent," he then added.

"Always nice," I said.

"And we're still not done. We haven't even looked at your tail.

"What do you do to my tail?" I asked in slight concern.

"Nothing bad, we put an AR1 Combat Drill on it. We modified it and it is made of a technomagical binding of various metals. It is much more slim and narrow than a traditional commercial drill. It was designed to drill through anything, and was a complete success. We used a metal casing to attach the drill to something, then we used a similar seal that was used in your helmet to permanently attach the drill to your tail. Finally, we enchanted to the drill so that it can curve and act as a normal tail, but with a strong flick, it will become straight and act like a drill," Glumshanks assured.

"How do I make it turn into the tail mode?" I asked.

"You can control it mentally," He simply replied.

"How?" I asked, very confused.

"Using a similar power core in your helmet, we created artificial nerves and connected them to chips we implanted into your brain. So, you can control it mentally," the butler answered. "The second-to-last thing is your tongue," Glumshanks said. "It is now made of enchanted steel, and like your tail, it can move and curve normally. Inside of it is a micro supercomputer. It's hooked up with the largest database known to Skylands. Just flick out your tongue, and no questions will be left remaining about your environment," He explained.

"Awesome," I complimented.

"And last, but not least is your venom," the butler said. "I, myself, changed the pH level, so It is more acidic. I also changed it to a modified neurotoxin that instantly shuts down the cardiovascular system, respiratory system, and nervous system, which allows a short, but not very painful death," Glumshanks finished.

"One last thing, I put an artificial gland in your throat so that you can spray the venom. Also, it is technomagical, and will never run out," He explained. "Go ahead and activate your heads up display," he then said.

"_Activate heads up display_," I thought. My vision suddenly changed. In the corners of my eyesight, I saw a minimap, a radar, temperature, and at the very top, I saw this:

**Mission: Receive Orders From Kaos**

It then changed to this:

**Mission Objective: Meet Kaos In The Grand Hall**

"Hey, can I do my mission?" I asked Glumshanks.

"Sure, just let me take care of this," He answered and typed yet another thing. I heard pressure release and then I was able to move again. I then noticed I was significantly longer. I was much older now. I slithered out of the room and into the Grand Hall. It was magnificent. There were many paintings what seemed like the family of Kaos. There was a large staircase at the end of the hall and two smaller ones beside it that went downward.

Kaos was on top the larger staircase, looking at a huge painting of himself with his hands behind his back. I glided up the stairs and reared up behind him. He then turned around and I instinctively bowed. He then walked side to side of the staircase as he explained.

"My ultimate goal is to conquer Skylands And rule as its emperor," He said. "But there are many officials of peace that prevent me from doing so," Kaos added. "So I need you to kill them," He then continued while pointing at me. "Your first target is the Portal Master Moonbreak. She organizes those miserable skylosers," he said. "When she is dead, the skylanders will be scattered," Kaos added.

"Seek her out and kill her," Kaos ordered. My heads up display then changed to this:

**Current Mission: Assassinate Portal Master Moonbreak**

"As you wish," I answered. I then looked up at him with sinister eyes.

_"Master,"_

**Finally! This chapter is the longest I have ever wrote.**

**Who needs a short origin anyway?**

**So now Hazard is the infamous assassin now.**

**Technow, I would like to know where you got the technical stuff from chapter 7 of "A Technical Tale"**

**Because that would have come in real handy here.**

**But who cares, right?**

**Anyways, Thanks, and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... in the next chapter.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Assassination Success

I soon left the castle and started my mission. I was guided through many environments to get to the place I needed to be at. I actually took about two days to get to my destination. If there was one thing I don't not expect, is taking days to get to the victim. This was acceptable however, because I knew nothing about being a bounty hunter.

At the second morning from my departure, I could see that the skyland I was looking for was at the horizon. By the time I was there, It was about noon. There were about three or four buildings on this skyland. I needed to get in without being spotted. I climbed up a wall and stayed low at a pathway on the top of the wall.

When I peeked over the edge, I was surprised. There were no people to be seen. I must have of done something afterward because I saw a large blue spark hovering next to me. It then transformed into a force field around me. After a few moments it disappeared. _"Must've been something Glumshanks didn't tell me about,"_ I thought. I then saw a figure come into view. It was wearing a streaked white and blue robe with a hood on.

I also noticed a scabbard peaking out of the robe by the figure's waist. It then removed its hood and looked around. I ducked below the pathway I was on and peeked at the figure. "Must be Portal Master Moonbreak," I muttered to myself while being hidden. Her long, white hair seemed to glow as it flowed in the wind. She turned her head toward my direction and I ducked fully under the brick railing. I slid along the pathway to where it lead behind her.

I then leaped off the edge, hoping to land on her, but I overshot it and landed in front of her. She then drew her sword and tried to attack, but I parried her blow and we held our weapons together. "So the stories are true, aren't they?" Moonbreak said. We then let go of our hold and after a few more quick blows, we held them together again. "What stories?" I asked and chuckled sinisterly.

Again, we let go of that hold and after a blow of mine she was thrown against the wall. When I tried to finish it, she held her sword up with both hands on the handle and blocked my attack. As we held our weapons together she answered my previous question. "Kaos has been training an assassin so he can conquer Skylands,". She then threw me off guard and I was in her previous situation. "Indeed he has," I replied with a grin.

We continued throwing and parrying assaults until we held our weapons together again. "I can help you, I can help this monster you have become," Moonbreak said. We continued the process and yet again, our weapons held. "Why would I want to be good?!" I questioned her. Again, after a repeated process, we held. "You will be filled with regret, but I can free you. I can clean your corrupted mind. You can join me," she tried to persuade me.

I then caught her off guard and knocked her sword from her hand. I then sprang onto her and she fell to the ground. I coiled around her so she would not move. "I will always be loyal to Kaos! I would never betray him, and all who protect Skylands...," I paused. "Will burn!" I finished. I laughed a more vile laugh then a maniac one as I coiled around her neck and jerked to the side. I heard a loud snapping sound and I unraveled myself from the body of Moonbreak.

I returned to the headquarters of Kaos. I found him again looking at the large painting of himself with his hands behind his back. I bowed to him as he turned around. "Well done, Hazard," he said. "You have certainly proved yourself, but this is only just the beginning," the evil portal master added. "There are many more targets that you need to eliminate," Kaos finished.

He then gave me my next target and I left to complete the mission.

**Well, that's one more down.**

**This is also foreshadowing something I have planned in the future.**

**Don't expect much from me this week 'cause... well... school.**

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Random thought to Technow: **

**Okay, I like all of your stories but, why must everyone have some importance to, "The Dragon Chronicles"? I mean, seriously!? I can't really read them without connecting them the that story which I have only read the first two chapters! Ugh.**

**Anyways, I am not trying to rant on you, Technow. I'm just stating what is on my mind.**

**You are a great friend to me on my stories.**

**Anyways! Thanks, and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... in the next chapter.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Goes Around Comes Around

Nothing really interesting really happened with my next assassination. It was very boring sometimes too. But as I continued I got more and more careless and more cocky. Sometimes I would almost be sighted by someone. This was could be a problem sometimes, but it never usually caused issues.

The words that Moonbreak said however, stuck with me. They seemed to come at random intervals in my head. I always questioned it, but shrugged it off quickly. I soon found out why though. In my last assassination when I was serving Kaos the meaning came to me.

I almost remember every detail of that mission too. I was ordered to kill a quetzalcoatyl. Getting there in the first place was a challenge in itself. It took six or seven days to get to the jungle where my target was. I also remember how much I hated it. I remember whenever I had to go through a jungle I would constantly swear to myself when I was navigating it. Man, do I hate the rain, I hate everything about it.

Anyways, I remember coming to the village where my compass led me. It had many wooden houses and one, two, maybe three golden palaces. I was in the highest tree on the border of the village. I once slipped of the tree and landed right of one of the inhabitants there. I quickly killed him and dragged the body into the undergrowth.

I scaled the tree again and leapt off. This time I landed where I was aiming. I landed on a home and started heading where my target was. I peeked over the edge of the roof when I got to the house that was closest to him. Sure enough, he was there. I didn't bother checking if anyone was there and sprang off the roof.

I landed on his head and coiled around his neck and jerked to the side without even looking. I collapsed with the body and I looked down. I then saw something that made my heart race. With one eye on the side of my head I saw another female quetzalcoatyl who just had witnessed the assassination. She was not as old as me or the one I had just killed, but she was not a child.

Her sky-blue eyes were watering, her wings were fluttering, her tail twitched, and she shook. "_Oh God no,_" I thought. She then screamed. My pupils contracted into a very thin slit. I was frozen for a few seconds on the corpse. It seemed to pierce my very soul itself. That very scream seemed to cleanse my mind. I saw all the murderous acts I have done. I felt every target's pain. I was broken.

Once I regained control of my body, I left the scene as soon as I could I sprang through the trees. I only had one goal: Leave to somewhere far, far away. I escaped the jungle and got onto another skyland. I slithered very slowly the rest of the day. I was depressed, frustrated, puzzled, but most of all, it was regret. I was filled with regret, it seemed to be the only thing.

My heads up display kept reminding me to return to Kaos' Headquarters. It annoyed me to no end. "Oh, shut up!" I yelled at in pure rage. It then changed to:

**Mission Declined,**

**Would you like to start a new mission?**

"I don't know," I replied calmly. I then turned it off and continued. It was getting dark. I took refuge in a nearby cave. I had cried myself to sleep that night. It all made sense now. That is what Moonbreak was trying to tell me. She was trying to warn me of the suffering I would be faced with before it was too late. The helmet had clouded my mind, it made me corrupt.

The next morning I continued my trek to nowhere in particular. I just wanted someone to talk to. Someone who I could share my pain. I wanted a friend who felt similar pain, but I had nobody. The skylands I traveled were grim and lifeless. I was in what seemed a permanent grey mood. I would get angry for absolutely no reason sometimes.

Every night afterward I cried myself to sleep. Rarely I ever had a dream that didn't remind me of my dark ages. I really do not know how long this period was for me. I was practically a torture for me. Every day I wish I joined Moonbreak, or wish I rebelled sooner so I did not have to go through this much pain. I wondered for days upon days. I wanted to find something or someone who could help me.

I was shut off from civilization. Many days I wanted to commit suicide. I would have done this, only if I had the courage to. I wanted to end my pain so badly. This, was a time of suffering. This is why I decided not to share my origin to anyone. It was a painful time for me. This is why I consider my backstory the worst of them all.

Not even Cynder's or Chill's origin get as bad as mine. Frankly, nobody gets a happy start. I really do not know how the other skylanders make up rumors about my backstory. A lot of them are quite ridiculous to me. That is why I am shrouded in mystery, an oddity amongst the skylanders. In my early days when I was recruited, most of the skylanders thought I was going to rebel against them and betray them.

Whoa, getting sidetracked here, anyways I might have wandered for about a year. I marked my destination as a pillar of light in the distance. After getting on the skyland, I didn't wander for long. I was looking down at the ground and bumped into something. I looked up slightly and saw a figure with a white and blue robe, holding a staff.

He squatted down on his feet and lifted my head. "And who might you be, young one?" he asked.

**I AM **

**SO ... **

**SO **

**SORRY!**

**Now, GIGANTIC delay here, and here's why:**

**School blocked me from working on this on the weekdays.**

**Weekends? That was pure laziness on my part.**

**Now that I cleared that out let me think...**

**Oh! right.**

**I have been reading Kaotic Hearts by Life Strong.**

**I think it is pretty cool how the portal masters were characters in the story.**

**And I think it is awesome how they discover their powers.**

**I don't know what the limit is, but I made myself have two powers:**

**I can materialize and dematerialize my weapons**

**Teleportation.**

**I have also made my outfit:**

**A black robe with a black cape.**

**Short, black hair and red eyes that seem to glow.**

**Also, I have a hood.**

**Thanks, and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... in the next chapter!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time To Celebrate

He told me his name is Eon and so forth. He explained to me about the skylanders and as soon as he told me that they protect Skylands, I instantly wanted to join. I wanted to prevent Kaos from doing a similar act of evil as he had done to me. I met Spyro and he explained to me that he was the leader of the skylanders. He also told me that we would plan a ceremony for my recruitment.

The days seemed like years when I was waiting for the ceremony. By the time the day has come for it, I was thrilled to become a skylander. The ceremony was much different than I anticipated. The skylanders gathered in a circle. Spyro and Eon were on the inside borders of the circle. I entered the circle and stopped in the middle of the circle. "I now grant Hazard the privilege of being a skylander!" chanted Eon.

He rose his staff and slammed it onto the ground. Glowing symbols of the eight elements appeared and started to slowly circle me. They started to spin faster and faster. The glowing symbols collected above me and each one went inside me. The last one however, stayed above me. It looked like a yellow gear. That one then went inside me and a white shockwave blasted from my body.

The skylanders and Spyro started to cheer and clap. They lifted me up in the air and chanted my name. We then had a party soon afterward. I was chatting with the other skylanders, answering their questions. I had a glass of punch as I was talking to them. "What are your abilities?" one of them asked.

"I have quite the arsenal," I answered while simultaneously drinking my fruit punch. I then explained my abilities to the skylander who asked the question. "Why don't you tell us about your origin?" another asked. My pupils contracted as I drank the rest of my punch. I heavily set the glass on a nearby table and acted. I escaped from under their feet and slithered as fast as I could from the site.

I only became aware of where I was after I stopped gliding along the floor to take a breather. I did not know exactly where I was. I remembered that the skylanders had their own personal homes, so I built one. I cut down trees to create planks and nailed them together. Did not take too, too long. I built a particle accelerator out of spare parts of a nearby junkyard. I created a perma-cloak device to keep my house unknown to the other skylanders.

After a few weeks of staying hidden, I had a fully renovated home. I denied my existence to all of the other skylanders, including Master Eon. I do not know how long I stayed hidden though. One day I heard a knock on my door. I escaped through the ceiling and stayed perched on my roof.

My visitor was a purple dragoness. I slithered down the front of my house and coiled in front of the dragoness. I hissed and snarled. "Do you remember me? I am Cynder, one of the skylanders ," she explained. I immediately calmed down and invited her in. "My particle accelerator must be malfunctioning. That is how you found me," I explained when she asked me how she found me when I was hidden.

She then interviewed me and asked me questions. I decided to answer her when she asked about my backstory. She then felt sorry for me and explained hers. "I honestly think mine is more tragic. Mind if I interview you?" I asked. I then started to ask her questions and I noticed my tail was on her back. A very naughty thought came to mind and I put it to work.

I then moved my tail so it was under her and I slowly started to head south. I constantly smirked at her when I wasn't talking. I slowly headed downward, more and more south. Cynder then realized what I was trying to do and pinned my tail to the floor with her hind leg. "Not my type," she said, answering my previous question. "C'mon, I'll show you around," she said. I then hugged her in a tight embrace. I knew my life as a skylander was about to unfold.

**Gosh dang it, Technow. I wanted to continue it more so your prediction was incorrect**

**But nothing else came to me**

**Naughty Hazard is naughty, heheheh**

**Go ahead and pm me if you figure out what he was trying to do**

**Any suggestions? Go ahead and let me know. And I must just write about it**

**Thanks, and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see you... in the next story**

**Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Overview

**Note: This is just a filler for people who are confused.**

**Now, if the story did not tell you everything about Hazard, here you go.**

Name:** Seriously, you should know this**

Element:** Tech, if it wasn't obvious already**

Super long over complicated backstory**: You just read it!**

Summarization bio:** I'd rather not**

Personality:** Cocky at times. Easily annoyed, but likes to be kind and comfort others in need. **_Very_** sarcastic and likes to find the humor in things. If he has to do something he does not like, he will not do it. **

Abilities: **... You already know that, but I forgot to mention that when Hazard has his force field on, if he is surrounded or being beat down on, he can make it into a ball around him and it will blast out in a shockwave.**

**And that is pretty much it.**

**Oh, yes Technow, Hazard was flirting with Cynder. Later on, Cynder told him about her and Spyro being together and Hazard happily accepted it.**

**Thanks, and die hard everyone!**

**And I will see yo-**

**Wait a minute, I already said that.**

**Anyways, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
